Love Will Find A Way
by sweetdreamz101
Summary: Have you ever had a special someone? Ever seen that special someone with someone eles? Hermione has, and it cruses. What happens when Draco comes along to pick up her broken heart, and mold it into something new? R 4 sex and language. plz r


﻿ 

SD101:: Hi! Hey I decided to right a light fic to see how it goes. I hope you like it! I think I might need a better reader on one of the stories. E me if you're interested! Later!

  


Love Will Find A Way

chapter 1:: songs, snogs, pillow fights w/ the enemy, and more song.

  


It had been a calm, and warm Saturday. School had started the week before, and everything was running smoothly. Or at least smoother than my chaotic school. A bird, a Toniel, landed in the tree branch just above Hermione's head. She stared at it as it stared at her, gazing through green eyes. The bird was beautiful, and light baby blue, that darkened until it turned black, at the tip of the tail. The tail was long, and curved under. The Toniel flew down, and landed on the foot of Hermione's outstretch leg. "Did you hear me singing? Is that why you came? Did you want to be my audience?"cooed Hermione. The Toniel chirped, fluttering it's wings.

  


"Talking to birds Granger?"came a drawling voice just as Hermione opened her mouth. She quickly closed it, rolling her eyes. What now? Of all the people on Earth, Draco was one of the last she wanted to talk to.

  


"If you must know, yes. Why am I talking to it? Because it understands what I say. I've been visited by this bird on several occasions. So if you do not mind Malfoy, this is a private concert that doesn't include you,"said Hermione. Draco scoffed. He sat next to her anyway, ignoring her look of disapproval. 

  


"You know what, I think I'll just sit here. I'd like to hear this little concert of yours,"said Draco, looking her with his Platinum Sapphire eyes. Hermione stared at him, piercing his glare with Emerald and Sapphire eyes. "Well?".

  


"Why should I entertain you? You aren't even worth my time,"said Hermione, picking up the Toniel, and getting up. Draco admired her legs, not thin, but not thick. In between. They were nice. He then looked up at her, smirking.

  


"Me? Not worth your time? My dear, I'm a Malfoy. It's YOU that isn't worth MY time,"said Draco.

  


"Yeah, well go blow it out your ol' wazoo,"said Hermione before walking off. As she did so, she began to softly sing 'No More Sitting by The Phone'. Draco had to admit, as he watched her retreating back, she was talented, and did look pretty. He didn't understand why he didn't see it before. He didn't get it! When had she grown to be so beautiful? Had it happened over the summer, or had it always been there and, he had been teasing her so much he didn't notice. Draco sighed. Whatever it was, he definitely noticed it now, and it felt like a slap in the face.

  


-*-*-**--*-*-***--*-*-****-*-*-***-*-*-**-*-*

  


Hermione looked as the Toniel flew away from her. She smiled, remembering how it sung happily in approval at her song. She sighed, also recollecting how Draco had to come messing with her. She hated him soo much. He was such a prat! He was so cocky, and arrogant, and mean, and...and...and beautiful, and handsome, and perfect-WHOA! This is Malfoy we're talking about. Not someone like Travis Fimmel! Draco was a cocky little prissy ass bully! He constantly picked with her, and wouldn't leave her to herself. It was enough to make her pull her hair out.

  


Hermione started to unconsciously fiddle with her ends. "Hermione!"shouted someone in her ear. Hermione jumped and looked to see Lavender, Caramel, and Ginny. They looked at her, a worried expression on their faces.

  


"What? What's wrong with you lot?"asked Hermione. There were maybe only three cases in which someone used her first name. She was in trouble, there was something wrong, or they were an adult that wasn't related to her.

  


"Mel...I think you need to see something,"said Ginny. They walked her over to a tree. They pointed over towards the green house. There stood Ron kissing a Ravenclaw named Niancy. Hermione blinked in disbelief. The others looked at her, a grim expression on their face.

  


"Are you okay?"asked Lavender. Hermione shook herself a little. She tugged at her hair, a bad sign.

  


"I'm fine. It's understandable. I mean she is prettier than me. She has that perfect blonde hair, and the perfect blue eyes and, the perfect little body. Who would want me over her? I'm atrocious compared to her,"said Hermione, looking down to hide her tears.

  


Caramel hugged her. "I guess I waited to long, huh?"

  


"No, you didn't! Its Ron's fault! He was the one that was too blind,"said Ginny. Hermione pulled away, wiping away her tears.

  


"Yeah. I guess. I'll see you later at dinner,"she said, walking up to the castle. The other three girls looked at each other. Hermione entered her dorm's common room. This year, all 7th years occupied the same room from a different house member. Some were boy/girl, and unfortunately Hermione shared hers with Draco. Speaking of which, was in the common room, laying on the black couch. He looked up as she entered, and noted that she had been crying.

  


"What's wrong with you?"asked Draco, sitting up. Hermione glanced at him. She didn't feel like hearing any of his cruel words, especially not now. Not answering him, she went up the curving stairs, and went into her room. Draco looked at her door. What happened to her? Surely his words hadn't done that. Hermione had a thick outer shell that was nearly impossible to penetrate. But obviously something had finally done it, because she had been crying.

  


Hermione plopped down on her four poster canopy bed. She crawled under the black and red covers, hiding herself under them. She didn't hear her door open. Her mind's eye was still looking at the picture of Ron and Niancy, and would not stop. Why was she surprised? Why didn't she see it coming? It was sitting there lurking under her nose for who knows how long. Hermione wiped away the fresh batch of tears as she felt someone sit on her bed. She knew who it was, and wondered if he was really mean enough to come to her room, in her young adult life crisis.

  


"Hermione what's wrong?"asked Draco. "I know my words didn't cut through you, so who did?" Hermione peeked at him from under the covers. He raised the cover a little more, and she shrank back under. Like a hermit crab. Draco grinned at the behaviour. He raised the covers a little more, and saw her make a swipe at him. Draco chuckled, poking her in the side. Hermione tried to fiend him off, giggling. "Come on before I poke the living day lights out of you,"laughed Draco, now using two fingers.

  


Hermione was now laughing, rolling around, before she threw the covers off of her. "Okay I surrender!"she laughed. She calmed down, and looked at Draco. What was going on? Why so nice? It felt like he was never even mean to her. His curiosity must have overflowed, or he wouldn't even be doing this.

  


"No fair! You know my weakness,"said Hermione. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

  


"Not my fault I see you getting tickled till you're nearly going to pass out by Weasely,"said Draco. At the sound of his name, the smile had disappeared off her face. She had forgotten about Ron. "What? Something happen between you two?"

  


"Why do you want to know?"asked Hermione.

  


"Just curious. I mean, anyone would be. No one has ever really seen you cry. I know I haven't. I was just wondering who broke through that thick layer, and from your expression, I'm guessing Weasely,"said Draco. Hermione nodded. "So what happened?"

  


"Well...I just saw him with someone, that's all,"said Hermione, trying not to give away too much. Anymore, and she would start crying, and she didn't want to start doing it front of Draco Malfoy of all people. That would really put an end to her life.

  


"Saw him kissing Niancy Parker?" asked Draco. Hermione looked at him surprised. How did he know? "I'd seen them a couple of times. Shame really. Weasley doesn't know what he's getting into. Niancy is a big time whore, though not as big as Pansy."

  


"So you knew? When was the last time you saw them kissing?"asked Hermione. Why did she want to know? It was Ron's business, not hers. Then she figured she wanted to know to see how long she had been making a fool of herself.

  


"At the end of last year. Man, they were really going at it. I thought Weasely would put her up against the-"Draco stopped, seeing Hermione's head hang. Like another slap in the face, and a hard one too, he pieced it together. Hermione liked Ron, and apparently a lot. Seeing and hearing about Ron's little romp's must is devastating. He knew Hermione had to be hurt to a point where she could not return.

  


Hermione bit her lip, trying not to cry. She only had herself to blame. She had been giving Ron clues, but she guess she needed to give better ones. A tear slipped from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. She looked up when she felt Draco wipe away another stray tear. "It hurt's a lot, doesn't it?"asked Draco in a comforting whisper. Hermione nodded. If she spoke, she would be speaking in sobs. "You liked him, or loved him didn't you?" She nodded, biting her lip harder until she tasted blood. She sniffed.

  


"It's my fault. I didn't leave better clues. I should've just told him,"said Hermione, covering her mouth to catch a cry. 

  


"Clues? Come on Granger, you know Weasely's too thick to see clues!"said Draco. Hermione shot him a glare, but smiled a little. "It's wonder he didn't tell you."

  


"I don't think he told anyone. Caramel, Lavender and Ginny probably only just saw them today. That's why they looked so stricken when they came up to me. I thought somebody died with the expression on their faces,"said Hermione.

  


"So. Do you still want him?"asked Draco. Caramel thought for a minute. Did she want him? If it hurt so much to really talk about it, then she had to still have feelings for him. 

  


"Yea, I guess,"said Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes.

  


"Come on Granger, I-" Hermione cut him off.

  


"Hold it! You called me Hermione when you came in, why the change?"asked Hermione, pouting a little. Draco smirked sinisterly.

  


"Like hearing me say your name? I can do better ya know," said Draco, raising his eyebrows twice. The other hint*hint motion.

  


"Oh shut up!"said Hermione laughing, hitting him with a pillow. Draco smiled at her. A true one, showing her nice white teeth. They weren't perfect! He couldn't believe it, but he was actually having a nice conversation with Hermione. He only wanted to know what had made her cry, and tell her to get over it. Instead he found himself, probably getting ready to have a pillow fight if she him again, and laughing with her. 

  


"Okay, _Hermione_, you're going to have to do better than, I guess. It's either yes or no,"said Draco.

  


"Then I take yes for 500 galleons,"said Hermione.

  


"Okay, I'm going to give it to you straight. He's lost interest. Interest in your appearance. Even Granger's grown up. You still look 12. You need to bring up your look. You're, what, 17 now? It's time for change!"said Draco. Hermione raised an eyebrow, a warning sign.

  


"And how shall I go about doing that Malfoy?"asked Hermione.

  


"First, If I call you Hermione, you call me Draco. Second, a new wardrobe. Tighter jeans, forming shirts. Shorted skirts, higher heeled boots,"said Draco. "Now you have talent. Guys like talent. You can sing, dance, and...anything else?"asked Draco.

  


Hermione nodded.

  


"I draw, and write."

  


"This is great. I for one, know that the only talent Niancy has is showing her little ass off. You have the body too. I've seen those legs today, and they look great. They aren't perfect, but no body is,"said Draco.

  


"Niancy is,"muttered Hermione, turning her head away. Draco brought it back to face him. 

  


"Trust me, not she's not,"said Draco, looking her dead in the eye. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Go ahead, grin." She did.

  


"Now, what is the sexiest thing you have to wear?"asked Draco. Hermione thought for a second, before going to her dresser. She went inside and pulled out several items, and tossing them to the bed. They were thongs. Hermione then went to her wardrobe, and looked at the top shelf before pulling down a dress. She then tossed that on the bed too. Draco picked up a white PlayBoy Bunny thong. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

  


"When do you wear these, and where am I when you do?"asked Draco. He looked on the inside tag. "Size 4/5. Not bad. You must wear a size seven jeans,"said Draco.

  


"7-10. Depending on the fit, and label,"said Hermione nonchalantly. She had realized the she was showing Draco her unmentionables, but she wasn't too miffed. He had seen thongs before, just not hers.

  


"All right then, do you have any matching bras, to any of these?"asked Draco. Hermione returned to her dresser, and pulled out two pairs. There was a pink one, matching the Baby Phat thong. Then there was the white, nearly see through one, matching the Play Boy. Draco looked at the tag. "34/D? Kinda big for you isn't it?"

  


Hermione whacked him with the pillow, a cross expression on her pouting face. "I mean your breast! They're big. You had to be at least 38 C when you were 15!"said Draco, hitting her with a pillow. Hermione squealed, as she hit him back. Before they knew it, feathers were flying everywhere. Finally Draco pinned her. He was on top of her, pinning her arms to her sides. Her back, to his front.

  


"Give up?"asked a panting Draco. Hermione struggled in his arms.

  


"NEVER!"screamed Hermione. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. They looked to the open door way, seeing Harry, Caramel, Ginny, Parvarti, and Lavender. Lavender and Parvarti grinned at them.

  


"What the hell is going on?"asked Harry.

  


"Between sheets in my home,"sang Ginny.

  


"Baby wait let me explain, before you start to point your cane,"sang Caramel.

  


"Girl I'm bouts to have to fit,"said Lavender.

  


"Oh it's about to be some shit,"said Parvati.

  


"Honey wait I was gonna tell ya,"sang Hermione.

  


"Oh this cat looks real familiar,"said Ginny.

  


"HEY! I came here to talk, not have a sing along!"said Harry sternly. The girls stopped, grinning, and trying not to giggle. "What's going on here?" Draco and Hermione looked at each other before he let go of her.

  


"It's nothing, really,"said Hermione.

  


"Didn't look like nothing. Hermione, what were you doing?"asked Harry. Hermione frowned.

  


"Last time I checked, you weren't my father Harry,"said Hermione. Harry looked taken aback, and his expression softened. He didn't mean to be that way. He just didn't expect to find Hermione and Draco..together...having fun...

  


"Sorry. It's just...Finding out about Ron and Niancy, a then you...Today just isn't going well,"said Harry. Hermione smiled reassuringly.

  


"I know things are jeye like, tough. Hold on, you didn't know about Ron either?"asked Hermione, confused.

  


"No. He didn't tell anybody,"said Parvarti. 

  


"Well, I see there's no need for me to be here,"said Draco, getting up. 

  


"Hold on. You stay right there. I have some questions for you. Like why were you in here in the first place?"asked Harry.

  


"I think that's my business, not yours,"said Draco. "I'll talk to you later Hermione." Draco left without another word to anyone. Everyone looked at her. 

"Hermione?"they said in unison. Hermione grinned, laughing nervously.

  


"Hermi, you got some 'splain to do,"said Caramel, grinning. Hermione groaned, flopping into a pillow head first.

  



End file.
